


Attitude Adjustment In Love

by poesparakeet



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Stony - Freeform, Tickling, meet the parents sort of situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesparakeet/pseuds/poesparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who loves Tony Stark finally ends up in the same room. It was a long time coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attitude Adjustment In Love

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for sour--strawberries on tumblr, who is of course the queen of Stony tickling fics. 
> 
> You can reach me via tumblr for chatting, prompts, praise at www.poesparakeet.tumblr.com
> 
> Update: I've started writing original tickling fiction. That blog can be found at   
> www.prudence-please-tickle.tumblr.com  
> I published my first ebook recently, and I'm pretty proud! There's a link on the sidebar of the porn blog I just mentioned.

The kitchen at Tony’s Miami home lacked his personal touch. That made sense though, because Steve got the impression that Tony spent a truly minimal amount of time here. It seemed that he and Pepper almost exclusively ate out while they were living here together.

Pepper just walked in the front door, Steve could hear her greeting Tony. His heart sped up to an almost painful pace in a way that it hadn’t since before the serum. Adrenaline burned in his veins and he stopped chopping vegetables to stand at the ready.

This was so much worse than ‘meet the parents’. Steve had already met Tony’s father, albeit that was decades before Tony’s birth. That weekend he would be meeting the people who’d built and shaped Tony Stark in a way that Howard had failed to. Tony walked though the door to the kitchen.

“Cap?” When Tony’s eyes landed on Steve, there might have been a flash of anxiety, but it was washed away by his charisma in a heartbeat. He moved toward his lover, guiding Pepper with a hand on the small of her back. “Pepper, this is Steve Rogers. Steve, This is Pepper Potts.”

Steve gave Pepper what he hoped was a winning smile and shook her hand. Pepper returned it, glossed lips adding an angle to the expression that revealed a wickedness that was indicative of years spent around Tony. “Steve! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”

“You too, I’ve heard so much about you.”

It was an hour later that Rhodey showed up. They all sat down to dinner after a flurry of salutes and laughter. The evening was lovely, if cordial. Steve talked about himself more than he had in ages, handing over his life story to two almost-strangers in an attempt to win approval.

Then, as often happened when Tony was around, alcohol got involved. The two crystal bottles the genius produced from his cupboard were filled with a heavy liquid the color of creamed honey, described only as “Something I’ve been working on.”

It tasted like apricots but it burned like rum. They drank it with blended ice, and when there was only a quarter of one bottle left things got interesting.

“OH!” Rhodey yelled over the general din. “Oh, but Steve, you need to know about Tony’s love machi—”

“No!” Tony ordered, flapping his arms at Rhodey, who just used a palm to the genius’ forehead to hold him at arms length while he tried to finish the story.

“OK! No, but, so there was this girl at MIT—”

“—shut up Rhodes!”

Pepper was already laughing hard, nearly in tears as she pointed and nodded at Rhodey, egging him on while grabbing Tony and helping to foil his attempts to stop the story. She had shed her heels hours go and was sliding around the tile in her stockings.

The story Rhodey was telling seemed to be taking a turn or the risque, and Steve was almost glad when Tony managed to pinch Rhodes on the ribs, stopping the narration with a yelp. “Hey!”

It took less than two seconds or Rhodes to use Tony’s momentum to yank him close, pulling him into a headlock and rubbing knuckles harshly across his already mussed hair. “Ugh! Rhodeeeey!”

Rhodes was unsympathetic. “Don’t start fights you can’t win, Stark. One of these days I’ll get that into your damn genius skull.”

“Don’t count on it!” Pepper yelled as she split what was left of Tony’s creation into their glasses.

Tony wrestled halfway free of Rhodes. “Steeeeve! This behemoth is… argh!”

Rhodes had apparently tired of Tony’s escape attempts and with relatively little effort wrapped his arms around Tony and lifted the smaller man over his shoulder. “I should… I should stick him in a tree or something where he can’t get… down.”

Everyone but Tony laughed. Steve almost slid off his stool at the thought of Tony stuck in a tree like a kitten.

“Rhodes, put me down or else!”

Rhodes just laughed, giving Tony a playful slap on the ass. “Or else what?”

“Or I’ll hack into your .gov account! I’ll have the president assign you to guard duty, we’re pals now! I’ll… I dunno. Buy the Giants and disband them!”

Rhodes gasped, setting Tony on the ground but keeping him tangled in his arms. “THAT is NOT funny Tony!” Tony kept trying to wrestle free, but made a face at Rhodes. “THAT’S IT!” the taller man bellowed. “YOU, TONY STARK, NEED AN ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENT!”

With a fluid motion Rhodes spun Tony around and pulled him into a full nelson. “RHODEEEY!” Tony half yelled and half whined, stomping his feet only to be lifted briefly off them and spun to face Pepper and Steve, who were both laughing helplessly.

Rhodey was grinning when he growled in Tony’s ear. “Bet Pepper knows what to do.” Tony’s face twisted with concern, and Pepper’s shifted into a smile. She crept toward Tony, setting her glass down on the way and shaking with wicked glee. “I… I think I dooo!” she singsonged. Tony started to make a more genuine effort to escape Rhodey’s hold, but it wasn’t working out for him.

“Pepper!” He warned, but she kept moving toward him. “Pepper… I’ll, I’ll fire you!” Pepper only rolled her eyes. “I’ll promote you!” She went nose to nose with Tony, smirking in his face and raising her hands. “Pepper I swear to Thor if you do this…” Pepper wiggled her fingers, hovering closer and closer to Tony’s stretched torso before using her index fingers to dig gently between his ribs. “You are sohohoho promohohoted!”

Pepper just grinned silently, employing the rest of her fingers and making Tony squeal.

“Peppahahahaha!”

“Oh!” Steve heard himself gasp. “That is… that is way too good.”

“Nohoho!” Tony was wriggling as desperately as a fish out of water in Rhodes’ arms, his spine twisting. “Eeheeheeheek!” He screeched when Steve rose off his stool. “No! Steve! NoHOHOHO! AHAAHA!” Pepper started to tickle his armpits and he shrieked, collapsing his weight against Rhodey and attempting to curl into a ball. Tony was flopping like a toddler desperate not to be picked up.

“Straiten him out!” Steve told Rhodes as he approached the fray.

“Yessir!” Rhodes answered, using his own body to straiten out Tony’s.

(“I think you outrank him.” Pepper whispered.

“He’s Captain America!” Rhodes answered.)

Steve only had eyes for Tony, who was roaring with laughter, tears leaking out of his eyes, face collapsed into a smile like a happy child. “Stop!” He wheezed. “Pleheheheease!”

“But Steve hasn’t even had a chance to adjust your attitude yet!” Pepper argued.

Rhodes eyes widened. “Right! Thats… thats what we were doing, attitude adjustment! I think his stomach still needs… adjusting.”

“Nohohoho…” Tony groaned.

“Would you like to make some adjustments, Steve?” Pepper offered, tugging up Tony’s shirt to show his smooth stomach.”

“Nonono!” The genius started thrashing again.

Steve smiled at Tony in a way he was starting to learn could make hearts melt, and nodded. “Thank you ma’am.” He knelt in front of Tony, hovering his face inches from the man’s belly.

“No!” Tony squeaked. “Please no!”

Keeping his face close enough to Tony’s skin that he could feel Steve’s breath, the Captain asked slowly and clearly. “Are you going to buy the Giants?”

Pepper gasped and Rhodey laughed. “Oooh!” The marine gloated. “Someone forgot his boyfriend’s from Brooklyn!”

Steve started to move his face closer to Tony’s belly, aiming for the dip next to the belly button. He moved slowly, drawing out Tony’s tension.

“Nononoooo!” Tony whined, sucking in his stomach. “No I wooon’t!I won’t! Steheeheeheve! Pleheeheeheease!” Tony was already giggling and Steve hadn’t even made contact yet.

Steve grinned up at him, meeting his panicked eyes. “Ok.”

For a split second Tony relaxed, and Steve struck, blowing a loud raspberry on the expanse of skin in front of him. Tony squealed so loudly that Pepper winced and backed away, dropping Tony’s shirt so it hit Steve in the face. Tony’s whole body seized, and in his desperation to save his tummy from Steve’s wicked mouth his lifted his legs off the ground to shield the sensitive spot. Rhodes wasn’t ready and collapsed under Tony’s weight. Soon everyone was on the floor. Steve followed Tony, not letting him get away, until the genius was on his back with his body curled around Steve’s head, pushing desperately at the captain’s face with now free hands. Steve surfaced for air.

“How’s that attitude doing?”

“It’s done!” Tony shrieked, unable to control his volume in the face of more potential tickling. “It’s fully adjusted… operational…”

Steve stood up and high fived Rhodes while Tony recovered.

“I hate you.” Tony announced from the ground. “I hate all of you. I hope you get eaten by an alien war turtle whale.”

He was ignored, and they finished their drinks.


End file.
